


Family Bug

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: Sweet and Tangy [11]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Female Character, Cursed Hyperion Heights (Once Upon a Time), Established Relationship, Evil Queen | Regina Mills as Roni, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Headaches & Migraines, Hyperion Heights (Once Upon a Time), Illnesses, Roni's Bar (Once Upon a Time), Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold as Detective Weaver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24032704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: When a hard hitting bug and a migraine lay Ricky and Roni low, it's Daddy Weaver to the rescue to nurse them back to health, and not even a surprise revelation will deter him from this sacred duty.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold
Series: Sweet and Tangy [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/941568
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Family Bug

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lonely_as_topaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonely_as_topaz/gifts).



> Date Written: 26 April to 4 May 2020  
> Word Count: 2543  
> Recipient: lonely_as_topaz  
> Summary: When a hard hitting bug and a migraine lay Ricky and Roni low, it's Daddy Weaver to the rescue to nurse them back to health, and not even a surprise revelation will deter him from this sacred duty.  
> Spoilers: Canon divergent AU of S7 where Weaver and Roni have been having a sort of secret relationship in Hyperion Heights this whole time. Everything else we know about the characters is totally up for grabs. This particular fic takes place about 11 months after ep 07x01 "Hyperion Heights" and about 3 months after my previous fic "Unexpected Expansion".  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: So once again, this is not the photo shoot. I wish I knew why Roni is balking so hard at writing that damned thing, but apparently it's easier for her to write about being a mom now. Thankfully, we got a hint of Daddy and his girl. Hopefully that's a good sign that they'll be back sooner rather than later. And what about that new reveal, huh?
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as usual…
> 
> Beta: Not at the moment, so if you see something I missed, lemme know?

"Roni? Ricky?" he asks, stepping into the loft, surprised to see all the lights out at barely seven at night. He's used to Ricky racing to the door with a hug to tell him about his day and what Roni's cooking. Her turn toward the domestic since they brought Ricky home has been fascinating to witness. Perhaps they're having an early bath tonight.

"Where have you been?" She sounds haggard. That's her migraine voice. But what of their boy? "What time is it?"

"Not quite seven," he says softly, toeing off his boots after locking away his gun in the wall safe she'd had installed for him for their fifth anniversary. He makes his way over to the couch, eyes finally adjusted to the dimmer lighting, and realizes the lump there is actually both of them. "What happened?" he asks as he crouches in front of them, hearing the faint wheezing coming from the lump under the blankets on her lap.

"He's been sick all day and clinging to me like a second skin. I think it's just a mild cold or a stomach bug, vomiting, some diarrhea, coughing, runny nose, and a slight fever. He's mostly kept Pedialyte, popsicles, and a little chicken broth down. Jacinda stopped by on her lunch and found out from Syl that he was sick, so she called to see if I needed anything and brought the supplies from the store. He's mostly been sleeping, but he won't let go of me, so I'm just here with him."

"And you're not feeling well either, are you?" When she shakes her head, he sighs and shifts to stand again, leaning in to press a kiss to her forehead. "Have you eaten anything today?"

"I haven't been hungry myself, and when I was, anything I tried to make made Ricky sick." She licks her lips and sniffles softly. "I've had a bit of the broth with him and I managed to eat an orange and a banana that Jacinda brought for me."

"Roni, you need to eat, too."

"I _tried_ , Amos, but he wouldn't--" The soft whimper from under the blanket cuts off her words and she instantly starts to rock gently. "Shh, it's okay, Ricky. Just go back to sleep, sweetheart."

"Gotta potty."

He can just hear the hoarsely mumbled words, heart clenching tightly at how sick their boy sounds. "How about I take you, son? We can give Roni a chance to stretch her legs and get something to eat, hmm?"

"May-muth?" Any other words he might want to say are lost to the lung-rattling cough. Without batting an eye, he scoops up the boy, holding him against his chest to rub his little back. He can feel the heat of the fever. "S-Sowwy," Ricky finally mumbles when the coughing jag ends.

"It's all right, Ricky. Let's get you to the potty, then we'll take your temperature and maybe some medicine." He glances at Roni, who nods as she slowly pushes the blanket off her own body. This is more than just a migraine for her, he can tell, but he won't be able to do anything about it until he gets Ricky to sleep in his bed.

***

By the time Ricky is medicated and tucked into his bed in the small room that used to be Roni's home office that she willingly sacrificed to be his bedroom, nearly half an hour has passed. The absolute silence in the loft is eerie, even for him. Roni always something playing in the background, either more of the classic rock she plays down in the bar or something on Netflix. He still remembers the night she told him how it comforted her and made her feel less alone. Even in the worst of her migraines, she's always had some kind of white noise going, but not tonight.

"Roni?" he asks softly as he makes his way back into the main room. She's curled up on the couch under the same blanket again, unmoving, and that worries him. Her soft whimper of pain worries him more, has him moving as quickly and quietly as he can to settle on the couch next to the lump that is her. "Girl, why are you doing this to yourself? You should be in bed."

"Ricky," she murmurs. "Is he okay?"

"He's fast asleep with his bear and a dose of children's Nyquil in him. If he needs anything tonight, I'll take care of him, just as I'll take care of you."

"'m fine, Daddy." Her voice breaks on the words, indicating even more just how ill she really is.

"No, girl, you're not, and lying about it has only earned you punishment once you're feeling better." When she does nothing more than nod and let out the softest of sobs, he sighs and shifts to pull her into a gentle embrace. His lips press against her forehead again, feeling the slightly elevated warmth this time before he feels the tears soaking into his shirt. She mumbles something that he can't make out, but he doesn't push for her to repeat whatever it was. Instead, he simply rubs her back and rocks gently. "It's all right, girl. Just try to relax. Getting upset is only going to make you feel worse."

She goes limp against him almost immediately, and he can't help the smile at her acceptance of his words. Rather than say anything further to keep her from relaxing, he just begins to softly hum the same tune that had gotten Ricky to sleep just a bit ago. She likely hasn't eaten or taken any meds herself, but sleep is the better medicine at present, and they can deal with the other needs later on. He feels it the instant she surrenders to the healing sleep she so desperately needs, but doesn't immediately get up to take her to bed. Instead, he waits a handful of moments before moving, simply to ensure she's as deeply asleep as their boy. He's not surprised to see she's in one of his t-shirts and pajama bottoms. She makes a soft sound when he settles her in the bed, but doesn't wake up. He quickly strips down to t-shirt and boxer briefs before crawling in and pulling up the covers over their bodies, letting her curl into his side in her sleep like she always does.

***

"May-muth?" The word is softly called, alerting him just before the bed jostles from the foot.

"Ricky?" he asks just as softly, feeling the dead weight of a still deeply sleeping Roni clinging to his side like a burr. "Son, are you all right?"

"Bad dweam," Ricky replies, crawling up to sprawl on his chest with his bear. His body doesn't feel quite as feverish, a definite improvement, but the labored breathing will need further observation yet.

"You and Bear are safe with Roni and me, son. Just go back to sleep now, yeah?"

"Kay. Wuv you, May-muth. Wuv Woni, too."

"We love you, too, Ricky."

Ricky snuggles in closer, body already growing heavy on his chest, and he grows still soon enough. In her sleep, Roni shifts to wrap an arm around his back, including him in their little cocoon of sleep and safety. He's almost asleep again himself when Roni shuffles out of bed to stumble toward the bathroom. He keeps an ear open in case she needs his help or gets sick while in there, but she comes back to bed quickly enough with the same sleepy stumble and curls into his side again to kiss his cheek and Ricky's.

"He feels cooler now," she murmurs hoarsely, and he has to wonder if she's truly coming down with whatever Ricky has. 

"He does, but you're feeling a bit warmer, girl. Did you take any meds while you were in there?"

"Mm-hmm," she replies, eyes fluttering shut. "Sleep now. Love you, Daddy."

"Love you, too, girl."

***

Morning dawns bright and clear, and he awakens with a sense of concern for his little family, both of whom are offering up a chorus of snores that indicate upper respiratory illness. Ricky doesn't feel as feverish this morning, but Roni definitely does. He carefully reaches for his phone on the nightstand and taps out a message to Syl that she's in charge of the bar for the day and to run any issues through him, not Roni. Once that's settled, he makes a quick phone call to take one of his rare personal days from work, citing Ricky's illness as the culprit. He still has a hard time using Roni as a reason, if only for her protection, despite knowing that enough of the department knows they're raising Ricky together. His knowledge of who is and isn't crooked within HHPD doesn't make the disclosure of his personal life any easier to divulge. He doesn't want his family hurt because of him, or he'd have publicly claimed Roni a decade ago.

As if they know he's thinking about them, both Ricky and Roni start to stir, the former squirming in a familiar way that indicates his need for the bathroom, the latter suddenly turning to curl into a ball away from them as she's wracked with a nasty coughing jag. He's torn over which to take care of first, but the choice is made for him when he feels a sudden hot wetness against his stomach and hears Ricky begin to cry.

"Shh," he murmurs, rubbing the boy's back with one hand as he tosses back the covers with the other. "It's okay, Ricky."

"I sowwy, Daddy," comes the soft whimper as tears also dampen his shirt, and it robs him of any words. Their boy hasn't made any moves toward any changes in names for him or Roni in the past three months they've lived as a family, and they haven't pushed it, content with making the boy feel comfortable and safe with them. But this… "I go potty now?"

He shakes himself enough mentally to get back on track. "Yes, son, let's get you into the potty and maybe a nice bath to clean up. How's that sound?" Roni's coughing jag finally subsides. "In fact, how about we run the bath and you and Roni can have a nice soak together to warm up in the water and get clean?"

"Pweathe?" Ricky shifts just enough to stretch out his hand toward Roni, who preternaturally turns to toward them at the same time with a wan smile. "Baff, Mama?"

Tears fill her eyes at his question and she nods, taking his hand to press kisses to it. "Th-That sounds good, sweetheart," she says, wincing as her voice cracks on the first stammered word, and his heart breaks at just how haggard and hoarse she looks and sounds today.

"That settles it then," he says with a gentle smile for both of them. "I'll take Ricky in to use the potty and start the tub. Roni, you come in as soon as you're ready. You two can have a nice long soak while I get something simple started for breakfast. Maybe cheesy scrambled eggs and toast for everyone?"

Roni swallows audibly and goes a shade paler at his words, and he realizes just how ill she's gotten overnight. "I think I'll just stick to the toast and some ginger tea," she whispers, then scrambles to get out of bed and race to the bathroom.

"Mama okay?" Ricky asks, eyes following her retreat. "She sick?"

"Yes, son, I think she's sick like you were yesterday. But you're feeling better today, right?" When Ricky nods, he smiles and presses a kiss to his messy curls. "Then I bet she'll feel better tomorrow just like you do today."

***

By the time the bath and breakfast are over, Roni takes some Dayquil and one of her migraine pills and settles in on the couch. He'd tried to get her to go sleep in their bed, but she refused, wanting to be near him and Ricky. They find themselves on the floor, stretched out on a sleeping bag with coloring books, crayons, and drinks while _Ratatouille_ plays on the television. Ricky's been obsessed with the movie and wants a pet rat in the worst way possible, but he and Roni are waiting until the adoption can be finalized before they take the steps to bring a pet into the household any bigger than Dory the betta in the bowl next to Ricky's bed.

"Daddy?" Ricky asks, not looking up from the puppy he's coloring in bright shades of purple and green. 

"Yes, son?" He pauses in coloring his own picture of a crocodile with a gold crayon. It feels vaguely familiar and comforting somehow.

"It okay I call you Daddy now?"

He sets the crayon aside and shifts to face Ricky more fully. "Is that something you feel ready to do, Ricky? You know Roni and I said you can call us whatever feels comfortable, right?" When Ricky nods, he smiles and runs his fingers through the boy's curls. "Then if you feel okay to call me that, it's more than okay with me."

Ricky turns to stare over his shoulder at Roni's sleeping form for a long minute before speaking again. "And Mama, too?"

He can't hide the love and pride filling his voice and producing a sting of tears in his eyes. "I believe she's more than okay with that, son, as long as you are. But you know that Miss Marina and the judge are still working to make sure you can stay with us forever, right?"

Ricky nods slowly, eyes wide with fear. "Dem takes me 'way?"

He sits up and pulls the boy into his lap in a heartbeat, cuddling him close. "Not if we can help it, son. We want you here with us, and they know that. They can see how happy and safe and loved you are here. Don't you worry about that, okay?"

Ricky nods and snuggles into his chest further, blindly reaching for his bear. When he gets it, the bear is pulled close to his chest, and he mumbles, "Wuv you, Daddy."

"I love you, too, Ricky, and so does Mama. Just like your mommy did before she had to join the angels to help protect you." Ricky yawns and nods again, snuggling closer still. "Do you want to color some more or maybe nap with Mama?"

"Sweeps wif Mama?"

He smiles and shifts to help Ricky settle under the blanket with Roni and his bear, then presses kisses to each of their foreheads. Ricky still feels just a bit warm, but nothing to worry about. Roni, on the other hand is definitely warmer, though not to an alarming degree. He'll take tomorrow off, as well, if he needs to for his family. Cleaning up the mess on the floor as Ricky's softer snores join Roni's, he lets the movie finish playing, then settles in his favorite chair to watch over them. Pulling out his phone, he sends an email to Marina du Mar and the judge, requesting an update on how soon they can make the adoption final. His family needs to be whole and without the fear of being torn apart as soon as possible.


End file.
